Ma déclaration
by Demetra83
Summary: Veronica pense à Logan... OS en chanson pour Cissy.


_OS en chason écrit pour Cissy, sur FFF pour Noël 2017._

 _Je me demandais quand poster cet OS et je pense qu'avec la disparition de France Gall, c'est le moment de lui rendre hommage._

 _C'était l'une des rares artistes de chanson française que j'aimais et j'adorais les textes de Michel Berger écrits pour elle._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages de la série Veronica Mars ni les droits de cette chanson sublime..._

* * *

 **Ma déclaration**

"- Logan...

\- Veronica..."

 _Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver_

 _Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras_

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, chez elle le soir – et c'était fréquent - Veronica laissait son esprit divaguer et revenir invariablement vers Logan.

Ils avaient traversé des épreuves auxquelles des adolescents ne devraient jamais être confrontés : le meurtre de Lilly, l'arrestation d'Aaron, le père de Logan, le suicide de la mère de ce dernier, l'absence de celle de Veronica et le lycée...

Rien que ce dernier univers était littéralement impitoyable, surtout Neptune High, copie presque conforme de la série Beverly Hills 90210...

Les 3/9 y côtoyaient avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté les moins fortunés.

Veronica avait laissé, un temps, Duncan se remettre entre eux deux mais en son for intérieur, la jeune fille savait que son cœur ne battait que pour Logan, le gentil déguisé en méchant garçon.

 _Je rêve que je te fais tout bas_

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

Veronica savait qu'il cachait de graves blessures sous une énorme carapace de nonchalance, d'agressivité et de violence parfois mais qu'en réalité, c'était un petit garçon blessé. Il masquait sa vraie nature pour ne pas souffrir plus et Veronica ne voulait que son bonheur.

 _Quand je suis seule et que je peux inventer_

 _Que tu es là tout près de moi_

 _Je peux m'imaginer tout bas_

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

Veronica inventait souvent des petits discours, dans lesquels elle avouait à Logan son amour pour lui. Son éloquence était telle que Logan se jetait à son cou, abandonnant sa vie futile pour construire un avenir meilleur avec elle.

Un futur dans lequel ils étaient mariés.

"Veronica Echolls... Veronica Mars Echolls..."

 _Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour_

 _Pour te parler de nous_

 _Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours_

 _C'est tout_

Parfois, elle abandonnait les grands discours pour des mots plus simples.

"Je t'aime"

Elle savait que malgré ce petit cœur blessé dans sa poitrine, Logan n'était pas du genre romantique. Les déclarations d'amour n'étaient pas son fort mais Veronica aurait tellement aimé avoir le courage de tout lui dire.

 _Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça_

 _Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas_

 _J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson_

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

Malgré ses apparences, elles aussi trompeuses, Veronica cachait de réelles blessures. Et Logan était une personne fiable, avec qui elle aimait vraiment passer du temps. Elle conservait de leur relation secrète pendant leur année de première d'excellents souvenirs. Ils ne se prenaient pas la tête, ils passaient du temps, ensemble, tous deux, seuls... Et personne ne venait perturber leur équilibre.

C'était une période heureuse.

Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient jamais prononcé à voix haute ces quelques mots d'amour...

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

 _Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour_

"Je t'aime, Logan" murmurait-elle souvent, l'été qui suivit, quand elle l'imaginait profondément endormi.

Et il lui répondait, quand elle finissait par s'endormir blottie contre lui.

 _Pour te parler de nous_

 _Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours_

 _C'est tout_

"Je t'aime, Veronica"

Ces petits mots qu'il prononçait dans l'ombre faisaient écho à ceux que la jeune fille rêvait d'entendre. Mais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le courage de dire tout haut.

 _Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver_

 _Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras_

 _Je rêve que je te fais tout bas_

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

Ils avaient vécu de bons moments mais ils avaient fini par rompre.

Dans les moments difficiles, face à sa grande solitude, Veronica s'imaginait dans les bras de Logan.

Elle revivait avec un plaisir teinté d'un certain désarroi les meilleurs moments de leur relation.

Elle se laissait envahir par les images du passé puis elle refermait cette parenthèse qui lui donnait du courage et allait de l'avant.

 _Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,_

 _Des images avec toi,_

 _Des voyages avec toi_

Comme Logan lui manquait...

 _Je me sens bien quand tu es là_

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

Plus les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, plus Veronica se réfugiait dans ses souvenirs. Elle passait du temps dans les bras de son ex petit ami pour tenter d'affronter la réalité.

Auparavant, elle passait les vacances chez Lilly, elles mangeaient du pop-corn en regardant des films d'horreur de seconde zone, elles veillaient des nuits entières en parlant des garçons, les filles consommaient des litres de chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows flottants et se vernissaient les ongles.

 _J'aime quand tu es triste_

 _Et que tu ne dis rien_

 _Je t'aime quand je te parle_

 _Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas_

 _Je me sens bien, quand tu es là_

Son père absent ce soir, Veronica avait décidé de se faire un dîner léger, tout en regardant un téléfilm de Noël. Elle espérait tomber de fatigue et s'endormir devant la télévision.

Des petits coups à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à affronter une chorale quand son cœur manqua un battement. La silhouette derrière la porte lui semblait étrangement familière.

"Logan ?" Demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant.

"Joyeux Noël, Veronica" répondit le jeune homme, un bouquet en main.

Il lui tendit également une boîte de chocolats, ses préférés, quand elle se poussa afin de l'inviter à entrer.

"Je t'aime !"

Veronica sauta au cou de Logan et répondit à sa déclaration par un baiser.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime !"

 _Une déclaration, ma déclaration_


End file.
